What is Love?
by Jomanthedope
Summary: Will Sabine ever fall for Ezra? But is it too late? (EzraxSabine) Not very good at summaries don't wanna give to much away:)
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

**This is my first fan fiction hope you enjoy.**

The crew of the Ghost was coming back from another successful mission of thwarting the empire once again.

"Nice job getting us outta there, I think the mission went very well today" said Kanan as he sat down.

"I have to agree with you love" as Hera sat down in the pilot's chair

Zeb had already gone to bed due to the mission

Ezra and Sabine were walking back to there rooms exhausted from all the fighting and war with the empire.

"Hey Sabine thanks for saving me out there" as he was walking

"Kid don't think of it much" as Sabine opened her door

They went back to there rooms to rest from their mission and Zeb was already sleeping in the bottom bunk

"Kid if you wake me up" started Zeb

"yah yah don't worry" said Ezra as he went to his bunk and laid down

_Man she rejected me again_

Back in Sabine's room

_Why does Ezra keep flirting with me? _Thought Sabine as she was laying down. She knew she actually enjoyed being the center of attention by Ezra, she even thought he was a nice guy just it was his way of expressing it was wierd to her.

THE NEXT DAY

Sabine woke up slowly but steadily

She walked the down the hallway of the ghost and started to hear voices...

The Mandalorian used her warrior skills of stealth and she quietly put her ear to the locked door and listened in on the conversation:

_Hey Zeb can I ask you something? _

_Yah sure kid _

_Will Sabine ever like me? _

_I don't know about that kid _

_Because every time I try to be smooth with her, she always turns me down and I'm starting to get tired of the rejections_

_Kid, you should stop wooing her then _

_Well that's the only way I know how, but you know Zeb she is the prettiest and smartest girl I have ever met_

_wow he really likes me and that is problably the sweetest thing he has ever said _thought Sabine

_Well kid, I'll give you this one piece of advice there are plenty of fish in the sea_

After a few seconds_ yah your probably right Zeb if I keep trying to woo Sabine any longer it'll get nowhere I'll just have give up on Sabine said Ezra in a sad voice_

"What he can't do this to me?" whispered Sabine,

then and there deep inside she may have just felt feelings for Ezra. She felt a feeling she had never felt, a warm feeling in her heart.

Then she heard movement on the other side of the door and she swiftly went back to her room

Back in her room as she was sitting lost in thought _"he r__eally cares about me and I think I'm starting to feel something for him "_

_But if I don't do something right now, Ezra may be gone before I know it_

As she was thinking to herself, Kanan walked by and looked inside

"Hey Sabine you're not painting you ok?" questioned Kanan

"No I'm fine just thinking" Sabine said as she was getting up

"Ok Sabine whatever you say" said the Jedi

**If you guys liked this first chapter rate, review and Another chapter will be coming soon.**

.


	2. Chapter 2: The talk

**Guys just to tell you now I want to develop my stories as best I can and hopefully you guys like it. **

After breakfast the crew went and did there own things, Kanan and Ezra went off to their Jedi training

Zeb was chasing Chopper somewhere inside the ship as mischievous as the little astromech could be to the Lasat

And Hera went back to piloting the Ghost

Sabine came into the cockpit and Hera and Sabine talked about what girls would talk about

"Hey Hera I've got to tell you something okay? And could you just keep it between us?"

"Sure Sabine anything"

"Well...I...a...mmmm...I like Ezra! ok?" spilled Sabine finally as if she found the right words to say

"Oh ok well, good for you girl, but how do you know you like him?"

"I...I don't know...These weird feelings just started coming to me and I don't know what to do about it"

"Sabine those feelings you feel its something called Love, Love is when someone starts having feelings for someone they care about...Sabine do you care about Ezra?"

"Yah of course I do as a friend...but now I'm not so sure...and even if I start to look at him this way I don't even know where to begin, I've never been in a relationship, Hera"

"Looks like we're going to have to change that"

"Hera if we're... I mean if I'm going to do something, I've got to do it now"

"Wait what, why Sabine?"

"Listen, this morning I was listening outside of Ezra and Zeb's door and I heard that Ezra was going to give up on me"

"Wow you must've really killed his feelings for you because he was so into you from the beginning you guys met"

"I know, I know, I know, I've rejected him so many times but now I'm starting to have these feelings for him"

"Sabine, let me tell you now, you've got to do something before he's gone for..."

Just then krrrrrrrrrrrrr krrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Um Hera we've got a problem in the cargo bay" said Zeb over the ship's comlink

"What is it Zeb?"

"Let's just say it was an accident"

A few minutes later Kanan exclaimed "what all our food supplies are gone" as the crew was searching all the food supplies looking to see if any survived...

"Okay I can explain this it was all Chopper's fault he's the one who let out the flurry of electricity and electrocuted the food okay it was that piece of bolts and metal!" Explained Zeb as the crew was looking at him in a stern way.

"Kanan so now what do we do" asked Ezra as he was picking up an electrocuted yogan

"I guess we have to restock on all the food we lost" said the Jedi as he was shaking his head

"Ok Ezra I'm sending you and Sabine to the market to get more food while the rest of us goes and dispose the ruined food" Hera said while giving Zeb and Chopper the face

"Yah sure just give me the list and we'll set out" replied Ezra as he was climbing up the ladder to get his backpack from his room

"Sabine make sure you and Ezra get all the supplies needed okay and keep each other safe" said Hera as she winked to Sabine.


	3. Chapter 3: The Market Run

Ezra and Sabine were walking across the Lothal plains getting to the market. And Ezra had been unusually quiet for most of the trip.

Sabine had noticed that Ezra wasn't trying to flirt or trying to woo her like his usual self and even without the force she knew something was up.

"Hey Ezra you okay?"

"Yah I'm fine just don't want to get distracted"

"What distracted you're always distracted Ezra, why now?"

"I'm just feeling down today, okay Sabine?"

"Um okay whatever you say" said Sabine and in her mind "_should I make a move now or wait for a better time?" _

A few minutes later they got to the market and Ezra pulled out the list

"Here's the list Sabine I'll get one half of the list and you'll get the other half, fair enough?"

"Yah I'll race you to it and whoever comes with all the supplies and comes back here wins"

"You're on" smirked Ezra

After they had gathered up all the supplies Ezra said "looks like I'm the winner and we got the yogans, bread, waffles, meat and all the other supplies without dropping them"

"Alright let's get back to the ship" Sabine said as she was walking with the supplies.

As they came back to the ship Hera and Kanan were waiting by the ramp of the ship

"Look who came back" said Hera

"Is this all of them" asked the Jedi as he was taking some supplies from Ezra

"Yup it's all of them" replied Sabine as she was handing a box to Hera

"Oh dam it I forgot to put May Lou runs on the list" signed Hera as she was looking though the supplies.

"Hey you know what I'll go back and get one for you if you want?" Asked Ezra

"Aww you're too sweet Ezra and if you do go don't steal another tie fighter again" said Hera

"Yah no problem and it was Zeb who stole the fighter not me" said Ezra as he was running back to the market

Seeing Ezra run back to the market, Hera turned to Sabine "So how was the one on one time with Ezra?"

"Well, it didn't go exactly as I planned"

"What happened" as Hera was putting the boxes into the cargo bay

"During the walk to the market he was really quiet because he felt down and problably the only time we had fun was race to get the supplies"

"When you guys were alone why didn't you tell him your real feelings for him"

"I don't know, there was just this awkward silence and I didn't know how to break the silence"

"Sabine, let me tell you now you can't wait any longer or he is just as good as gone" said Hera giving Sabine a comforting smile

"Don't be afraid to express yourself, it's like art, talking to a person is expressing yourself and if you're good at expressing yourself at art then this should be a piece of cake" explained Hera

"Now that you say it in that sense I think I can do it but I'm going to have to see if Ezra is going to give me a chance to express myself to him" signed Sabine as she looked over the horizon.

**Hopefully you guys liked this chapter R&R and another chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

_Lets get the May Lou runs and get outta here _thought Ezra as he was running across the Lothal plains toward the market

When he got to the market he scanned the vendors looking for the exporter. Eventually he found the exporter and there in the box were two May Lou runs left

As he was about to grab one of the May lou runs, he saw another hand, a smaller and warmer hand, which accidentally touched his as it reached for the other one

He looked up and saw a girl with blond hair and who looked the same age as he was.

"Oh sorry about that" as the girl grabbed the other one and looked away with embarrassment

"It's ok" as Ezra took the fruit in his hand

"You like May Lou runs too?" as Ezra was paying the exporter, "yah they're the best fruit on Lothal, and whenever I see one I can never pass it up" as she too was also paying.

"So what's your name" Ezra asked out of curiosity

"I'm Lexi, Lexi Rinehall, what's yours" said Lexi as she took her hand out for a hand shake

"I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger" he said as he shook her hand

"So you live on Lothal or you just stopping by" asked Ezra

"I live over that hill over there" she said as she pointed over the hill

"Oh that side of Lothal" as Ezra peered over to see

"My parents were charged for treason against the empire and now I'm living with my uncle, which isn't so bad" said Lexi

"Yah my parents were taken away by the empire because they were speaking in private against the empire and ever since that day I've been living on my own" signed Ezra

"Ezra, we've got a lot in common you and I" smiled Lexi

Soon enough Ezra and Lexi were talking for hours while strolling through the market streets talking about life and teenage stuff.

Ezra looked at the time "wow we've been talking for a long time"

"You know if you talk to a girl for a long time that might be a sign that you like her" said Lexi as she looked at him in a flirtatious way.

"You know what I think, I think I do like you, do want you... Do you think you would like to come on a date with me any time soon" asked Ezra with all the sincereness he could emphasize

"Yah why not you're my kind of guy, asking me straight out on a date" said Lexi as she gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE GHOST

Sabine was waiting on ramp waiting for Ezra to return. Hera came outside to see if Sabine had seen Ezra yet.

"So no sign of Ezra yet?" asked Hera as she sat next to Sabine

"No not yet, I'm getting worried for him, Hera" as she squinted to see if a figure was coming

"Hopefully he's not in any trouble, wait let me check if his comlink is on...Spector 6 this is Spector 2 do you read me... Do you read... dang it he turned it off" said Hera in a disappointed voice.

"Should we send a search party or something, I'm starting to get a bad feeling that something is coming or maybe he got captured or something...I don't know" Sabine said as she was trying to list possible scenarios in a worried tone.

"someone's worried for the kid" said a voice from the cargo bay and it was Zeb with his knowing face.

"Shut up Zeb, I love Ezra and I'm worried for him" snapped Sabine as she was looking again for a trace of Ezra.

"Oh ok calm down" said Zeb as jumped and shook his head

"Women..." Zeb muttered while he climbed back up the ladder.

"Well I hope he comes back by sundown" Hera said while looking at her watch.

"Yah me too" whispered Sabine...


	5. Chapter 5: My New Friend

The crew was gathered around the table discussing of what to do "If Ezra doesn't come back by dinner time, we'll send a search party" said Kanan as the crew listened in.

"But dinner is going to be in half and hour" said Zeb

"I know that and if he doesn't come back by then, then we'll have to go and..." said Kanan as voices and footsteps were heard down the corridor

"Then we flew off in the tie fighter shooting the troopers and we were beating them" told Ezra excitedly

"Then what happened Ezra?" asked the girl

"Hem hem" Kanan interrupted "there you are Ezra, what took you so long?"

"Oh I...I got the May Lou run for you Hera" giving the fruit to Hera

"And a...Kanan, you know it was just so hard to find a May Lou run with all the vendors just trying to grab your attention...You know and...a"

"Alright alright stop with the excuses, Ezra" said Kanan

"Would you mind telling us who your little friend is over there?" asked Zeb

"Oh right, This is Lexi and Lexi these are my friends, Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and Sabine" pointing to each person.

"So you must be Ezra's friends, it's so nice to meet you" said Lexi as she shook each one of their hands

"What are you guys old time friends?" asked Hera

"Oh...um how do I say this um...She's my girlfriend" Ezra said awkwardly

Everyone was surprised by what they just heard. "Ezra you sure you want to date at such a young age?" asked Hera

"Ezra, if you guys are really dating, Ezra you have to remember to stay on track with training every day ok?" said Kanan as he was coming back to his senses

_What he can't do this to me! Where did she even come from?_ Sabine thought as she looked at Lexi in a jealous way with her arms crossed.

"Ezra, why is she on board" asked Zeb

"She wanted to see space so I told her we can show her what space was like"

"Lexi do you really want to come with us to space? asked Hera earnestly

"Yes Miss, I've never space travelled in my life and after I travel around for a couple of days, you can return me back here"

"Well ok, but whatever odd jobs we do, please do not interfere, it's for your own good" said Hera

Everyone was slightly surprised of how quickly Hera agreed to the terms. And Sabine felt a shift as competition around the ghost got more competitive

"Yes, I'll do whatever you say" replied Lexi as she looked around the ship

"Thanks Hera you're the best" said Ezra as he gave Hera a quick hug.

_Why Hera, why did you agree and now this bitch is going to take Ezra away_ thought Sabine as she saw Ezra and Lexi walk away

**So how did you guys like this chapter R&R and give me feedback of how you like it and wow did things spice up...:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Intervene

A Few days had passed since the arrival of Lexi. And each day Sabine would grow more jealous that Lexi got all the attention from Ezra.

Ezra and Lexi were talking and chatting and talking about things that couples would. And in the corner there stood Sabine watching and listening of what was being discussed.

"Hey Sabine, How long you been watching those two?" Asked Hera as she came from the cockpit.

"Too long" said Sabine as she was just to make her way back to her room. "Wait, Sabine, I need to talk to you alone, come with me" said Hera as she motioned her to come to the cockpit with her.

"What do you want Hera?" As she followed Hera into the cockpit. "I know you're very jealous right now and you should be, but we have to wait and see what happens and remember you rejected Ezra in the first place"

"I know, I've rejected him and now I regret it, I...I just...I just want him back, I miss him Hera, the way he talks to me and how he feels about me, and now I like him" signed Sabine as she thought of Ezra.

" What do I do, now that Lexi came aboard now I have no chance of getting him back" said Sabine in a worried voice

"Don't say it like that Sabine, you gotta have hope that Lexi will somehow leave and you'll get Ezra back...you know what I'll talk to him okay Sabine and see how bad it is between you two" said Hera as she looked at Sabine

"You would do that for me Hera?...Thanks so much" said Sabine as she gave Hera a quick hug

"But when I do talk to Ezra, keep a close ear open because I'll let you listen in when I turn the comlink to your room on and then you'll be able to hear our conversation"

"You can do that?" asked Sabine

"You have no idea what this ship can do" said Hera as she patted the control panel in awe of her beautiful ship

Then Sabine headed out of the cockpit and went to her room and while she walked over there she gave Lexi the jealous face and walked away

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Ezra had just finished hanging out with Lexi and was about to go back to his room. And Lexi had gone back to her guest quarters where she was staying.

"Hey Ezra could I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Hera

"Yah sure Hera, Why?" said Ezra as he followed her into the cockpit.

"I just want to see how you are doing, that's all" said Hera as she sat down in the pilot's chair as she turned the comlink on.

In Sabine's room the comlink came on with a small "click"

_Hera must be talking to Ezra, Lets see what's wrong Ezra_ thought Sabine as she turned to listen

"Could I just talk about your girlfriend for a moment?" asked Hera

"yah sure...go ahead" said Ezra hesitantly

"How long have you really known her? asked Hera slowly.

"I've known on her for a few days but she's cool Hera, I really like her" said Ezra as he sat down.

"Don't you think you're going a bit too fast in this relationship? Even I know as a pilot if one is going to fast" smiled Hera

"Ha Ha very funny Hera, but I'm serious I like Lexi and I can relate to her"

"Wait hold on a minute, Ezra I thought you liked Sabine?"

"Yah I did like her and I tried to go out with her, but you know her style, art, explosions and boom is all she ever cares about" said Ezra

_What that is not all I think about, well maybe he's kind of right about the art and explosions but still Ezra I like you, just I don't know how to make you see it_ thought Sabine

"Oh so you think you know Sabine? Do you? Asked Hera

"Yup, all she ever says when I flirt with her is "Kid don't look into it that much", which isn't always the best sign when trying to flirt with a girl" said Ezra

"Oh is that all she ever says to you?" Hera asked wanting to know more

"Oh and remember when that Lando came on board, she got all into him when he knew more information about her art than I did and she was very biased toward me, I grew up Lothal all my life how could I know what those symbols meant and she never really told me what they meant"

"I complimented her painting a week before he ever came aboard and she just ignored me and you know what I'm tired of being ignored and rejected"

_Ezra I'm so sorry, you're completely right I should've never fell for that Lando bastard and wow I should've just told Ezra what my symbols meant instead of just ignoring wow I've been a jerk_ thought Sabine

"I see why you moved on from her" said Hera

_Hera you're not suppose to agree with him you're suppose to help me_ Sabine thought as she listened.

"Have you ever tried to ask her out the normal way?" smirked Hera

"Yes, in a matter of fact I did ask her out, it was about two weeks ago".

_FLASHBACK _

_Ezra walked through the hallways of the Ghost and passed by Sabine's room where she was painting on a new painting. As he walked passed her open door he went back and peered through the door. _

_"Hey Sabine watcha doin" asked Ezra as he looked inside. _

_"Art" Sabine replied simply. _

_"Sabine...I was wondering if...you would like to go out with me?" asked Ezra nervously as sweat slowly started to roll down his face. _

_Sabine looked up and saw the nervousness that was inside him and she didn't know what to do. _

_"Uh you're not going to try and impress me or anything?" _

_Ezra slowly shook his head. _

_Sabine looked up and thought for a moment, thinking of what to do. _

_"Look Ezra you're a nice guy and all but right now I'm not looking for a relationship right now ok Kid?" _

_"Oh ok" replied Ezra as he hung his head in disappointment and started to walk back down the hallway. _

"And that's what pretty much happened Hera" said Ezra as he finished his story.

"Well, Hera are we done here cause I'm gonna go take a nap" said Ezra as he stood to get up

"Yah, we're done, you can go" said Hera

Ezra left the cockpit leaving Hera in a state of thought.

"Hey Sabine you got all that?" said Hera into the comlink.

"Yup...Loud and clear Hera" said Sabine as she was lost in thought of what to do

**Hey guys hopefully you guys liked this chapter and hopefully in the next few chapters there'll be some more action and it'll take some time to write those chapters...R&R and have fun reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Catfight

Sabine was painting as her usual self, painting her pictures in different ways. Spray painting her works of art. And she was in her artist mode not thinking about her troubled relationship with Ezra and she was just trying to cool off.

Lexi came walking by her room and she saw what Sabine was doing. "Oh wow look at all these paintings, you're an artist I presume" said Lexi as she stopped and looked around her room.

"Yup, looks like nothing gets past you kid" said Sabine as she was touching up her painting.

"Oh ok I'm sorry for just looking at your paintings, and besides I've seen better"

"Oh really?"

"Yah I bet my blind wookie could paint circles around you and it would still be better than anything you've ever painted" smirk Lexi as she leaned in the doorway.

"You take that back little girl"

"Not on my LIFE" said Lexi as she emphasized the last word

"Oh you want it" said Sabine as she cracked her knuckles

"Yah come on bring it" Lexi said as she taunted Sabine to come over to her.

Then Sabine lunged at the girl with all the willpower she could muster and they began clawing and scratching, punching and holding each other in choke holds as they fought and rolled in the corridor. They screamed as they fought each other. The fight went on for at least a good 5 minutes. And the fight was heard by all the crew members.

Kanan, Hera , Ezra, Zeb and chopper came running to where the fight was happening.

"Hold it, stop it you two" yelled Kanan as he made way to the fight. But the girls wouldn't stop fighting each

"Stop it right now" yelled Hera as she and Kanan were trying to pull Sabine from under Lexi.

"Lexi what has gotten into you" said Ezra as he and Zeb were pulling Lexi off of Sabine. The two kept clawing each other and even Sabine was taking shots of punching Lexi every chance she could.

And eventually the two sides were separated. Sabine and Lexi glared at each other with each side getting a fair share of bruises and scratch marks visible to everyone.

"What in the world happened here, I want explanations now" said Kanan as he looked at each of the girls for an explanation.

"Kanan, she insulted my paintings" admitted Sabine as she glared at Lexi.

"You made fun of her paintings? Lexi that's not cool, Sabine paints amazing paintings" said Ezra

_Well at least he stills care about my art_ thought Sabine

"She's the one who lunged at me first Kanan" said Lexi innocently as she too glared back at Sabine.

"Well, I don't care who started it, I don't want any more fighting on my ship and if there is any more brawls on this ship then on the next planet you two will be making a permenant stay" Hera said "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mam" they both said as they glared at each other.

Then everybody went back to their rooms and Ezra went back with Lexi to tend the bruises she had gotten.

"Sabine, come over here please" said Hera as she motioned for her to come over

"What is it Hera?" asked Sabine as she walked towards her

"Why did you start a fight with Lexi?"

"First of all she insulted my art and on top of that she's dating Ezra, ok?"

"But that doesn't mean you have to fight her, you should know better, and don't worry Ezra will come back"

"Yah you're right...I guess" signed Sabine as she went back to her room

In Lexi's room, Ezra was tending to Lexi's injuries. Putting ointment and bandages on her bruises.

"Ouch, that hurts" cried Lexi as ointment was being put on her wounds

"I know, I know stay still and I'll put the bandage on" said Ezra as he was finishing up putting on the ointment.

"There, now don't make any more trouble please, Lexi" said Ezra as he finished.

"Ezra, it wasn't me it was her, she just tackled me out of nowhere" said Lexi innocently giving him the puppy eyes

"But, what I heard out there it looks like you started it" said Ezra knowingly

"Okay, maybe I did talk trash about her art, but you know I was just kidding"

"Lexi, That's not cool talking trash about Sabine's painting, she's a great artist at least respect that, ok?"

"Are you defending her, Ezra Bridger?, I thought you were on my side...Are you cheating on me?" asked Lexi as her anger started to boil up.

"No, no no, no way babe I would never do that" said Ezra nervously as he looked side to side.

"That better be your answer" said Lexi as Ezra walked out of her room.

"that was scary" said Ezra as he walked back to his room.

A few hours had passed and in Lexi's room there was a whispering sound, a sound barely audible, _Sir I think it is time for phase 2 of the plan...Yes Excellent said an unknown voice._

**Guys I think I have decided that I will update this story every Friday and if it doesn't come on Friday I'll update it on Saturday because of school and stuff so have fun with this story and R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture

Ch 8

THE NEXT DAY

The crew had gathered around in the main room listening to Kanan of what was next in the agenda of what was to be done that day. "Alright crew, today the Vizago gave us a job to pick up some expensive gun supplies in Mos Eisley and it's full of imperial troops so when we set off in the city we'll have to keep an alert eye" said Kanan as he looked to his crew

"And where exactly is the cargo, Kanan" asked Zeb as he was stretched on the seat

"The person will be in cantina waiting, and no Jabba is not the suitor he got the cargo from" said Kanan as he saw the concerned faces.

Then Hera walked back to cockpit to pilot the ghost. Just then a Star Destroyer came out from hyperspace and was coming right for the Ghost. Hera saw this and her eyes widened with fear as she saw it come closer.

"Uh Kanan, you have to come see this" as she sat back in the pilot's chair. "What, where did that star destroyer come from" as he came up right beside her.

"I don't know but I think its time for us to go" as she worked her magic over the controls. Just then a voice came over the communicator.

"This is Agent Kallus, I know this is the ship containing the rebel cell now surrender or be destroyed"

"Blow it out of your exhaust vent" said Hera as she steered the ship away from the Destroyer.

In the Star Destroyer "The Inquisitor wants them alive, use the tractor beam" said Agent Kallus as he looked at the screen.

"Yes sir" as one of the officers turned the switch on. And with the click of a button the beam turned on. And the Ghost felt the beam as it got a hold of them.

"Hera what's going on" as Kanan felt the ship being pulled. "They're using the tractor beam, they want us to board the destroyer." said Hera as she was trying to jerk the ship from the grasp of the beam.

Just then Ezra, Sabine and Zeb ran in. "Hera, what's going on" asked Sabine. "And why are we headed to the jaws of death" asked Ezra as he pointed to the Destroyer.

"Guys they caught us in the tractor beam and well..."

"Karabast! now we have to fight them" growled Zeb as he finished Kanan's sentence

"Yup...Exactly" said Hera

"Guys before we get into the hangar, I want Sabine and Zeb you guys hold off the Troopers while Ezra and I take out the shields so we can escape ok?" Kanan said as he looked on toward the approaching ship

"Kanan what if the inquisitor is waiting for us?" Asked Ezra as he gripped his lightsaber. "It's alright Ezra we've trained for months practicing swordfighting I know you'll do well" he looked to his Padawan with confidence.

The Star Destroyer had finally pulled the Ghost into the hangar and troops were flooding the hangar ready for the rebel scum to come. The crew was waiting in the bay waiting for the door to open.

"Hey Ezra, you ready" asked Sabine

"Well we'll have to wait and see, won't we?" said Ezra as winked to her

_Just be safe Ezra _thought Sabine as she looked into Ezra's blue eyes

Ezra and Kanan held and ignited their lightsabers anticipating the gunfire. And Sabine and Zeb had their blasters out waiting for the chaos to ensue.

Back in the Ghost, Hera called over the ships comlink over to Lexi's room. "Hey Lexi stay in your room while we handle this complicated situation" said Hera

"yah will do Miss Hera and I gave you my word I won't interfere" said Lexi as she laid in her bed _but the real reason I'm here is to take you rebel scum out one way or another_ thought Lexi as she held the communicator device in her hands.

The Ghost hangar door opened and gunfire broke out in ablaze. And Sabine and Zeb started firing while coming out of the ship. While Ezra and Kanan deflected the shots running over to the panel where the hangar's shields were being controlled.

"Kid lets go!" Yelled Kanan as he was deflecting bolts and running towards the panel.

"Right behind you Kanan" said Ezra as he deflected a bolt back to the storm trooper.

Kanan got to the panal first and with one quick slash at the panel the shields went down. "The shields are down now let's go back now, go go go" said Kanan as he ran back to the ship with Ezra at his side. Then the Jedi stopped seeing a dark figure that they did not want see.

"Well...Jedi we meet again" said the dark mysterious voice. And there he stood looking as evil as can be...The Inquisitor.

"What do you want?" Asked Kanan

"It's very simple, I want the boy" as he ignited his double red blade.

"No, you'll never get Ezra, you'll have to go through me first" said Kanan as he too ignited his blade. "Kanan let me help you" said Ezra as he held his blade ready for battle.

"Alright Ezra, but we have to do this together"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" said Ezra as he and Kanan both charged at the inquisitor.

The fight was intense block after block and slash after slash. The Kanan and Ezra were putting up a good fight in sync with every move.

As both Master and Padawan fought the Inquisitor, Sabine and Zeb were having a fire fight with Agent Kallus and his men.

"Here, Zeb take a few miracles" as she handed a couple of miracles to Zeb. "Don't mind if I do" as he threw them at the herd of troopers. Then with the sound of three Explosions and color flying everywhere the troopers were taken out by the deadliness of the miracles.

All that stood left was Agent Kallus, who got up from the barrage of miracles. "What have you done to my men?...you'll pay for that Lasat" growled Kallus as he ignited his bow staff.

"Well, it's just you and me now it's time for revenge" said Zeb as he got his bow staff and lunged at Kallus and it was an equal battle between the two warriors.

Sabine watched as these two fights took place.

"Sabine where is everyone?" came Hera's voice over the communicator

"Uh they're kinda are busy right now cuz Zeb's fighting Kallus and Kanan and Ezra are fighting the Inquisitor" replied Sabine

"What don't you guys remember we're in enemy territory? We're on a star destroyer, for the love of God, tell them to get back ASAP or we're not gonna get outta here" came Hera's voice

"Yah yah ok"

"Hey guys remember we have to get outta here" yelled Sabine as she pointed back to the Ghost.

"Oh crap I forgot" said Zeb as he kicked Kallus in the gut pushing him back a couple of feet. He ran back to the ghost and boarded.

"You Lasat you'll pay for that" said Kallus as he wrenched in pain as he struggled to get up.

On the other side of the hangar, the fight was intense with master and Padawan fighting the powerful sith.

"We're...kind...of busy Sabine" said Kanan as he said it after every parry

"Don't worry we'll be outta here in no time" said Ezra as he blocked the inquisitor's attack

"Oh no, you won't be going anywhere boy, you'll be staying with me" as he picked up Ezra in a force choke and then he banged him against the opposite wall knocking him out unconscious. Then with a smooth movement the Inquisitor force pushed Kanan all the way back to the Ghost's entrance.

"If you and your friends want to make it out alive, I suggest you leave know before my stormtroopers blow up your precious ship" smirked the Inquisitor as he ran over to the boy as two troopers picked up Ezra and began dragging him into toward the doors of the destroyer.

Then waves of storm troopers came flooding into the hangar bay. Kanan's eyes saw the horror of their predicament and he ran inside the ghost. "C'mon Sabine we have to go" he said as he pulled her arm back into the ghost.

Then she looked and saw the unconscious body of Ezra being dragged "Ezra Noooooooooooo!" screamed Sabine as she tried to reach for him

"What about Ezra?" Asked Sabine as her eyes began fill with tears.

"We have to come back and rescue him"

"He's gonna die if we leave him"

"Sabine the whole crew is in jeopardy"

"We have to go Sabine"

"Fine" said Sabine grudgingly as Kanan closed the hangar door and the ship took off just in time as the troopers began to fire.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9: Fate

Ch 9

Kanan and Sabine came back to the meeting room where Hera, Zeb and chopper were already waiting. "Hey Kanan where's the kid?" Asked Zeb as he saw that Ezra hadn't come back.

"Kanan Jarrus, where is Ezra?" Asked Hera as she looked sternly at Kanan

"He...he got captured by...The Inquisitor" said Kanan sadly as he hung his head in disbelief.

Just then Sabine sat down at the table and then bursted into sobs putting her head on the table and cried because something was missing from her life a piece that Ezra filled in her heart and now Ezra was...gone.

"You need help there" said Zeb as he was about to try to comfort her. "No, let me do this" said Hera as she sat next to Sabine and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone leave, let me have a talk with her" said Hera and everyone gave Hera and Sabine their space to talk.

"Shhh shhhh it's ok Sabine"

"How is it ok Hera? Ezra is gone, he got captured by that psycho Inquisitor and now Ezra is on a death sentence."

"Hey don't talk like that we don't know that for sure, and if Ezra survives the Inquisitor we can save him and bring him back"

"But I...I never got to tell him how I feel about him, and what if we find that he is dead then he'll have never known about how I feel about him" said Sabine as she looked up.

"Don't worry Sabine, love is complicated, love will always find its way back to each other, it just works in mysterious ways" said Hera as she brought Sabine closer and embraced her in a motherly way.

IN THE STAR DESTROYER CELL

The cell was dark and there was only a bed where Ezra laid. Then slowly his eyes began to open. "Where am I" said Ezra as he sat up adjusting to his surroundings.

Then he realized he was in an imperial holding cell with no way to get out. He got up from the bed and ran over to the door and banged on it as hard as he could "Hey bucket heads let me outta here" yelled Ezra as he tried to find a way out.

A voice called out over the main speakers "Hello Jabba, I see you have awakened, this is Agent Kallus, there is no way to escape from this ship, your friends will never free you and by the time they do free you they will only find your dead body"

"What do you mean my dead body?" Asked Ezra as he started to feel scared.

"Oh did the inquisitor not tell you? This transport is headed to Coruscant where you will be executed publically by Lord Vader himself in front of Emperor Palpatine and the whole Senate for your treasonous actions against the empire" said Agent Kallus.

"What no way"

"Oh yes way you will take the fall for your rebel friends and hopefully you do enjoy your last four days of life have a good day" said Agent Kallus as the speakers went off.

Ezra banged on the walls as hard as he could hoping some lousy trooper would come and open it. _No, excuted, I never thought my life would be this short_ thought Ezra.

Banging on walls do you think will help you escape do you? Said an old mysterious voice "who are you and how can you see me? asked Ezra as he looked around. Then he remembered he heard a voice a while back. "Are you that voice that helped me in that temple?" Asked Ezra as he sat down

Finally does the young one remember and yes it is I young one by force is not a way to get out, be with the force you must, remember your teachings, in times of hardships rest in the force, let the force flow through you.

"Yes be with the force" said Ezra in a resigned voice as he closed his eyes. Then through the force he felt the voice fade away. _Maybe if I meditate and be with the force then I can contact Kanan though our bond _thought Ezra as he let himself be with the force. He closed his eyes and focused on the force and only the force alone.

Then the force gave him a vision of an unexpected place, a place where a ship had stopped and it guided him in a vision of what appeared to be a girl crying, a girl crying on her bed and looking at a holo disk. _Is that Sabine crying why is she crying? And why is she looking at my parent's holodisk_? Thought Ezra as he saw her sobbing with the holodisk on in front of her. _ok?, now this is getting weird_ thought Ezra as the force brought him to have a closer look.

Just then Hera came in and saw her crying "you still sad about Ezra being gone?" Said Hera as she sat next to her. _Me being gone? No way_ thought Ezra as he watched closely. "Yes, I'm still sad Hera I feel as if a part of me is gone and Ezra was that part of me and he got taken away by the empire, he could be dead by now" said Sabine as more tears came out.

"Wow she really cares about me" said Ezra as Hera brought Sabine closer.

"Don't worry Sabine, love is stronger than any forces of death, just have faith that he is still alive" said Hera

"I know he might still he alive, we just don't know what the Inquisitor might do to him, he could even be turned to the dark side" said Sabine

"If he turns to the dark side, you'll be the only hope of getting him back, and don't say things like that you do love him right?" Asked Hera trying to cheer her up.

"I do love him, just I want to see him again"

"Sabine don't worry, you will see me and I'll always be yours" said Ezra softly then he tried to reach out to her. but then the force suddenly shifted wanting to reveal some more truth. and then he saw Lexi and he saw her talking to someone.

"Agent Kallus, I think its time for phase 3 to begin" said Lexi

"I agree, take out the Lasat first he is their main powerhouse, and when you're finished with him takes them out one by one"

"Yes sir as you wish" said Lexi as she turned off her communicator.

_Oh my God, no way, She works for the empire, now I have to break up with her _thought Ezra

"Force take me to Kanan" commanded Ezra aloud and then he was transported in front of Kanan in his room. And there he saw Kanan meditating on his bed in a sitting position seeing if he could talk with his Padawan.

"Kanan help me" called out Ezra through the force

"Ezra is that you?" Asked Kanan

"Yes I'm stuck in a holding cell on a star destroyer"

"Do you know which one?"

"Probably the one I got kidnapped on"

"Ok whatever how you doing kid?"

"I'm doing fine but I need you to come and rescue me now because I'm gonna get excuted in four days in front of the senate on Coruscant by Lord Vader himself"

"Wait what, you're going to get excuted by Lord Vader himself? And in four days?"

"Yah can you believe it Kanan, now hurry up rescue me"

"Yah, one problem how are we going to find you?"

"Just ask Lexi"

"Why her?"

"Guess what she's an imperial spy and she probably knows where my ship is right now"

Just then Kanan sprinted for Lexi's room with his lightsaber at hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Plan

Kanan got to Lexi's door and opened it without explanation or question and he ignited his lightsaber and brought it to her neck "where is Ezra?" demanded Kanan as he saw that she was about to go out.

"I...I don't know what your talking about" stammered Lexi as she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Oh sure you don't, now give me the tracking device so we can find Ezra, Agent Rinehall I take it" as Kanan threatened her with more force.

"Ok ok it's in my bag" said Lexi as she pointed to her luggage bag. While this was going on the rest of the crew gathered outside starstruck of what just occured.

"Zeb get the bag and search it entirely and find whatever can get us to Ezra and Sabine I want you and Chop to go through all the data and see what you can find on Ezra's location" said Kanan as he tied up Lexi.

"Woooo woooo" whistled Zeb "look what I got here boss an imperial tracking device and an imperial communicator" said Zeb as he pulled both of them out.

"Give me it" said Sabine as she took the devices

"Comon chop lets hotwire these" as she walked down the hall and motioning the droid to come.

"Wow I've haven't seen Sabine this determined in these last couple of days" said Hera as she watched the droid follow the Mandalorian.

"Zeb take care of this scumbag" said Kanan as handed over Lexi to the Lasat

"Right" smiled Zeb as he pushed Lexi into a the small room (the one used in the first episode where they put Ezra) and locked it shut.

"Kanan what's going on" asked Hera as She and Kanan walked to the cockpit.

"Hera, listen to me Ezra talked to me through our bond with the force and we have to find him now"

"Don't worry love, there will be plenty of time to find him" said Hera as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Hera, look I didn't tell this to the rest of the crew but in four days Ezra will be excuted by Darth Vader on Coruscant in front of the emperor and the senate, we don't have the time"

"Oh my gosh, you're right we gotta get moving" said Hera as she sat back in the controls and started the hyperdrive.

The next day the crew was gathered around waiting for Kanan to say something. "Alright guys, I'll give it you straight, Ezra talked with me through our bond with the force and he told us to rescue him as quickly as possible because the Empire will execute him on Coruscant in about 3 days" said Kanan

"What...they're...they're going to execute him?" said Sabine heartbroken as she heard his fate.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Darth Vader will personally execute him...in front of the whole senate and the emperor" said Kanan unpleasantly

"Kanan they can't do that, he's just a Kid" said Zeb as he signed in sorrow.

"Guys that's why if we can intercept that transport before it lands on Coruscant we'll have a chance"

Then they heard a shout "Let me outta here you scumbags of rebels, I'm gonna make you all pay for this" screamed Lexi as she banged on the walls of where she was being held.

"Sabine, what did you and chopper find on the whereabouts of Ezra" asked Kanan as he ignored the shouts.

"Well, the communicator said that the transport was only a third of the way there in hyperspace" said Sabine as she looked at the data.

"Alright, Hera catch up with that transport, while the rest of us plan the opt to rescue to Ezra" said Kanan

After hours of planning and brainstorming. They finally came up with a full proof plan and Kanan actually thought of a plan instead of improvising on the spot like he usually did.

Hera came out of the cockpit, wanting to get a little rest from piloting the Ghost. "So you guys done with the planning" asked Hera as she came over to where the rest of the crew were sitting.

"Yah almost, we've decided that we'll mask ourselves as a cargo ship bringing supplies to the destroyer so we can get in easier" said Kanan as he was jotting down some notes.

"You know that'll never work on the empire" echoed Lexi as she was listening to their plan because she had nothing better to do.

"Ok, I'll make sure chopper programs it correctly" said Hera as she went to find the droid

"But We still need to figure out who will be Ezra's escorts to get him out safely" said Kanan as he looked at Zeb and Sabine.

"Kanan..I guess you and me could get the kid while Sabine watches our back" suggested Zeb as he chewed on some gum.

"Wait" said Sabine

"What is it?" Said Kanan as he looked at her sternly

"I think...I should be with Zeb...being there to make sure he is safe and besides what if the inquisitor happens to be on the ship, I can't possibly defend against him" said Sabine as she made her case

"Good point, okay change of plans you and Sabine get the kid out and I'll watch our backs" said Kanan as he wrote down of that part of the plan.

After they had planned of how they would rescue Ezra, they thought it was a good idea to get a good nights rest before the storm began. And as Sabine passed by Ezra's room she got a glimpse of how well the bed was made and she stood in the doorway seeing that it hasn't been laid on for days. She thought that it was weird not hearing the arguments between Ezra and Zeb and the constant flirtations Ezra had hit on her. She knew she missed him, missed him more than anything in the world.

"Ezra don't worry we'll rescue you" whispered Sabine as she slowly walked back to her room.

**SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SORT OF A SHORT ONE BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE OTHER CHAPTERS AND DONT WORRY THERE'll BE MORE BEXT WEEK BUT R&R tell me how you guys like it **


	11. Chapter 11: Torture

Ch 11

A few days had passed since Ezra talked to Kanan and ever since that moment imperial droids came into his cell every so often to come and torture Ezra using devices that would shock Ezra and give him a painful feeling that he could feel in his core. And worst stormtroopers came in and occasionally punish Ezra if he talked out of turn. His face had some open wounds of where the armor made their mark because of his smart remarks.

"Don't you ever talk to me that way, you hear me boy" said the guard as he punched Ezra left and right. Then the guard hit an elbow blow to his forehead making a deep wound with that the guard went back outside and locked the door leaving Ezra in a puddle of blood.

_I thought they were just going to execute me but torture on top of this c'mon_ thought Ezra as he tried to get up, as he stood up he felt the open wound and the blood dripping from his forehead.

_I have to get this wound to stop bleeding _thought Ezra as he ripped a part of his orange jumpsuit sleeve. He wrapped the cloth over the wound and soon enough the blood stopped bleeding.

A couple hours had passed and there Ezra found himself on the ground feeling again feeling the pain of being tortured, tortured by more imperial droids. _Man I never thought torture could be so painful_ thought Ezra as he tried to get up.

"Man, how much can I take" whispered Ezra as he went back and sat down on the bed. Just then the door opened and a familiar dark figure came in.

"Why hello boy I do hope you've been enjoying your stay here" asked the Inquisitor kindly as he walked in.

"Yah, it's been swell" said Ezra sarcastically as he pointed to his swollen wounds.

"I know we've been torturing you and such, but I have a proposal, I'll give you an option, I'll call off the excution. If and only if you agree to join the dark side and be my apprentice" said the Inquisitor

"You want me? To be your apprentice? Aren't you Vader's apprentice already, how can I be your apprentice if your not even a Sith Lord?" Answered Ezra cleverly.

"Don't worry about them my boy, if you become my apprentice, we'll be stronger than any of them could ever be and we'll rule the galaxy"

"Wow, that's your big plan "rule the galaxy", You want to know my answer, I'll tell you, it's NO ok, I want to become a Jedi not a Sith Lord" Answered Ezra

"Is that your final answer boy?"

"Yes it is Inquisitor" spat Ezra as he backed up into a corner.

"Well I cannot help you boy because you have sealed your fate, droids come back in please" said the inquisitor as he motioned the droids to come back in.

The inquisitor left and closed the door leaving Ezra alone with the two droids and then the shocks came back to torture him once again.

"Nooooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Ezra as he fell to his knees feeling the shocks come out from the droids and the screams reverberated around the whole room.

After hours of being tortured the droids finally left leaving Ezra as numb as ever. And he sat back down in his bed and laid down thinking of what was next and if his friends would make it in time. He stared at the ceiling wondering how far it was to Coruscant and if the excution was really going to happen and what death really felt like.

_Man being executed in front of the whole senate and the emperor is not the way I wanted to die now that I think about it, its kind of a humiliating way to die..._ thought Ezra as he closed his eyes.

_Dying in combat, fighting imperials, fighting for freedom as rebels would be a more honorable way to die than being executed in a political way and I'd rather die along side my family ...__with Kanan...Hera...Chopper...Zeb...and...even Sabine"_ thought Ezra

And with the thought of Sabine brought a smile to his face. _Sabine...Sabine I miss her, she always had a place in my heart her beautiful face, her paintings, everything about her lit up my day maybe...that's why I liked her in the first place and now...she likes me back. But if I die I'll never get to see her again or have a chance to be with her _thought Ezra as a tear started to come out.

As Ezra was daydreaming of Sabine, Agent Kallus walked in causing Ezra to sit up. "What do you want?" said Ezra as he sat up quickly eyeing him with suspicion.

"I'm here to tell you that there is one day until the execution and I'm here to see if you would like a written good bye epitaph for your rebel friends after your death" smiled Agent Kallus

"No thanks, but I do have one question Kallus, why do you have to execute me?" asked Ezra as he looked up.

"Boy, you and your rebel friends have messed with the empire far enough and those actions are treasonous acts against the empire and the Emperor has taken enough of your insignificant rebellious behavior and he wants to make an example out of you in your execution" smirked Kallus as he went out the door.

"Man, I hope they get here before I'm dead" said Ezra as he stared into blank space, waiting for his friends to come and rescue him

BACK IN THE GHOST

Hera was piloting the Ghost through hyperspace and soon enough they reached the end of hyperspace. And there in the distance as the ship came out was a star destroyer and Hera saw this and her eyes focused on the agenda at hand.

"Guys I see the big one, it's time to get ready" called Hera over the ship's comlink.

Kanan ran inside the cockpit and looked out the window for himself. "Good job, Hera not a moment too soon" said Kanan as he took a seat next to her.

Then Sabine and Zeb came in and took a seat waiting for the mission to begin. "So Kanan now what" asked Zeb as he looked to the Jedi leader.

"I'll tell you what, we're gonna bust Ezra outta there and there isn't going to be an execution" smiled Kanan

Then chopper came in whistling and beeping. "Uh chopper wants you both to help him with the masking system before we go on the mission" said Sabine as she pointed to Kanan and Zeb.

"Alright let's go Zeb" said Kanan as he got up.

And both of them left to help the little astromech, leaving the two girls in the cockpit. There was an awkward silence for a moment

"Sabine do you think you're ready for this" asked Hera as she turned towards her.

"Yah I'm ready, it's time to bring Ezra back to home"

**You guys agree with me? I think its time to bring him home huh? Yah it's gonna get good but the torture tho mmmmmmmmmm if you guys liked it R&R but enjoy this and the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Rescue

Ch 12

"This is supply ship TC-9192578, we've arrived to drop off the supplies" called Hera into the intercom with her formal voice.

"Stand by while we scan your ship" replied a voice.

A few minutes had passed by. The whole crew was praying that the masking system worked. Then "Alright you're clear to go, please wait while we lower the shields"

Hera flew the ghost perfectly into the hangar of the star destroyer and Kanan and the rest of the crew waited until the ship's door opened. "Alright guys remember stay low and don't draw attention to yourselves, we are here to get Ezra out safely" said Kanan as he put his lightsaber together.

"Kanan, uh you do know that never happens right?" smirked Zeb as he looked to Sabine.

"You don't have tell me twice" said Sabine as she held her guns, ready for the what awaited them.

Then the door opened revealing an empty hangar due to the fact that the imperials haven't sensed intruders. "Alright let's go" called Kanan as he ran out the ramp with Sabine and Zeb following him.

As the Rebels ran to find Ezra's cell, Kanan's Jedi bond instinct kicked in as he got closer to it, there he felt pain and suffering and he fell to the ground onto his knees clutching his head. "Kanan, what happened?" asked Zeb as he tried to help him up.

"I don't know...I feel pain and suffering...I think...its coming from... Ezra" said Kanan as he got up.

Soon enough the cell door opened. Standing in the doorway stood the Lasat "Hey kid you alive?" asked Zeb as he and Sabine walked inside.

"Never felt better" said Ezra dazedly as he got up but fainted as he said those words. "Woah, woah don't die on us now kid" said Zeb as he caught the kid.

"Oh my God look at his wounds" pointed out Sabine as she saw the horrors of his wounds. Zeb slumped him over his shoulders.

"C'mon guys we have to move" urged Kanan as he stood with his blaster at hand.

"Hey what are you doing" called a stormtrooper as he saw the three running in the opposite direction. "This is LP-909 We have intruders helping the prisoner escape, dispatch all units" called the trooper to his communicator.

"This is Agent Kallus do not let that prisoner escape at all costs" called Agent Kallus to his stormtroopers. Throughout the facility lights were flashing red of an emergency.

Sabine, Zeb and Kanan were running down the corridors with Ezra slumped on Zeb's back. Kanan and Sabine were firing back at the troopers who were chasing after them.

"C'mon this way" shouted Kanan as he lead the three to the exit back to the main hangar. As the other three ran back, Kanan waited for a moment to check if the cost was clear then he saw a figure at the end of the hallway. The Inquisitor.

"Where did you take my prisoner?"

"It's none of your business" said Kanan as he ignited his lightsaber. Then he nodded for Zeb and Sabine to go.

"Do you want to play this game again, Jedi?" asked the Inquisitor as he lunged for Kanan with his own lightsaber. And the two began another duel between Jedi and Sith.

Back on the Ghost, Hera was making sure the Ghost was ready for escape. "Hey Chopper" called Hera to the droid, "make sure Lexi is secure in that room we locked her in"

With beeps and whistles the droid went to the small room and knocked...and knocked again but no answer. The droid beeped to himself and opened the door and there inside...it was empty. He went in and there in the wall was a hole a hole that Ezra had used a year before when he first came on the ship and now an imperial agent had used it to escape...then chopper went down to the loading bay and saw the ramp open...

The droid went hysterical and came back to Hera beeping and whistling uncontrollably. "Whoa whoa whoa calm down Chop, say it slower, what happened?" And after some beeps and whistles Hera understood what the droid knew.

"This is Spector 2 calling to spectors 1, 4 and 5, Lexi has escaped from her holding room" called Hera to the others over the comlink.

"Wait what Hera, she escaped" asked Sabine as she was running back, defending Zeb and Ezra from trooper fire.

"Yup Chopper found the room empty and the ramp open, so watch out if she tries to kill you guys"

"Alright Hera, we'll watch out" called Zeb

Just then out of nowhere Lexi leapt onto Sabine and started punching and they rolled around trying to win the fight.

Zeb saw what happened and was about to go help her. "Zeb go to the ship, make sure Ezra's safe...don't worry about me, I'll take care of this" replied Sabine as she focused her strength on Lexi.

"You got it" said Zeb as he ran into the ship not wanting to see the outcome of the girl fight.

"If I can't finish my mission, I'll be happy to just kill you" said Lexi as she fought Sabine

"Oh no you're not" said Sabine as she threw Lexi off of her.

Then Sabine jumped behind a crate as Lexi picked up a fallen rifle and started firing at Sabine. Soon it became a one on one firefight each hiding behind crates and firing at each other.

"Why did you betray Ezra?" called out Sabine wanting to know the truth.

"Betray Ezra? It was never about Ezra, he was an insignificant fool, it was only to finish my mission, to kill each one of you rebels" replied Lexi as she kept firing.

With her saying that, Sabine's temper had finally reached its limit and she let a barrage of gunfire on Lexi and a few shots hit Lexi right at her heart. She fell over as she felt her life faded away and Sabine walked over to her.

"Ezra? Insignificant? _How dare you_?" And with that she shot one final blow to Lexi's head and walked back to the ship.

BACK IN THE HALLWAY

Clash after clash could be heard in the corridor. "So have I improved inquisitor?" asked Kanan as he tried to gain momentum.

"Yes but you still fight like a little Padawan in training school" smirked the Inquisitor as he brought his lightsaber trying to kill the Jedi but was met with a block. Then the inquisitor kicked Kanan in the gut causing him slide back.

Then Kanan's comlink went off "Kanan this is Spector 2 everyone has made it back it's time to go"

"That's my que" smiled Kanan as he clashed his lightsaber down once again and kicked the inquisitor in the face leaving him in a daze. And with that Kanan streaked out into the hangar and back into the Ghost.

The Inquisitor, after feeling the pain, ran into the hangar and all that was left was that he saw the ship fly off into space.

"My master will not be pleased" growled the Inquisitor as he spat out blood...

**Ezra's been rescued..yay and now we will finish this EzraxSabine story in the next chapter which will come next Friday. R&R and Thanks for all the support**

**A/N When Kanan and Ezra were fighting the Inquisitor, Kanan picked up Ezra's lightsaber when it fell, so sorry about not including it in detail in the chapter, I was just to excited to write this story yah sorry about the mixup...**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

His eyes started to flicker open and his surroundings started to materialize. "Uh where am I am" muttered Ezra as he tried to sit up. Then he realized he was back on the Ghost.

"Ow!" Ezra flinched as he held his head as he felt that it was heavily bandaged. Then he felt something laying on his stomach as he looked to see what it was, he saw that it was Sabine sleeping with her head laying on Ezra's stomach and he saw that she stayed with him the whole night and fell asleep because she couldn't stay up.

"Wow she stayed here the whole night?" Ezra whispered as he quietly watched the Mandalorian sleep.

_Man she's cuter when she's sleeping_ thought Ezra as he watched her breath in her sleep.

Then Sabine started to slowly wake up and Ezra closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep so that Sabine didn't notice.

"Ezra? Oh you're still sleeping" Sabine said as she got up and stretched.

From the doorway, Hera walked in and put her hand on Sabine's shoulder.

"Hey Sabine, how's Ezra doing?"

"He hasn't woken up yet"

"Ah ok, so you stayed here the whole night?" Hera asked as she saw the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yup and I'm planning to talk to him first thing when he wakes up" Sabine smiled as she watched Ezra sleep.

"Sabine? Maybe you'd want to talk to him when he's fully recovered, I don't think he can even lift his head with that kind of wound" Hera said as she pointed to Ezra's heavily bandaged head.

Sabine came closer and examined the bandaged area of Ezra's head "your right his head did take a heavy beating from those troopers"

"C'mon Sabine let him rest" said Hera as she walked out

"Yah ok" said Sabine in a resigned voice. But before she left she quickly ran over to the side of Ezra's bed "get better Ezra" Sabine whispered into Ezra's ear and then gave him a quick peck on his cheek before leaving.

After Hera and Sabine left, Ezra opened his eyes and put his hand on the spot where she kissed him. "Sabine, actually kissed me" whispered Ezra with his eyes glowing with excitement.

A week had passed since Ezra had been rescued and everyday Sabine came in to talk to him and to see how he was doing. "So you're telling me Lexi was an imperial agent?" asked Ezra as he had a skeptical look on his face even though he fully knew it was him who found out first.

"Yes, Ezra you should've seen what she had in her duffle bag"

"It wouldn't have been clothes and makeup I presume" smirked Ezra

"You could say it like that"

Kanan and Hera walked in while they were having this conversation. "Hey Ezra how's the head feeling today?" asked Kanan as he leaned against the wall.

"It's doing ok, maybe in a day or two I'll be ready to walk around" replied Ezra as he felt his bandages.

"Ezra we're going to need you to heal so that we can go on missions because Fulcrum's got plenty for us to do" said Hera

"That's right you're gonna have to heal up because the next mission ain't a easy one so, c'mon Hera, Sabine let him rest" as he motioned for the two to follow him.

Hera walked out of the room and Sabine was reluctant to go because she still had something to say to Ezra until Ezra nodded to her that she should go. She walked out slowly following Kanan out of the medbay.

2 DAYS LATER

Sabine walked into the med bay and saw that the bed was empty. "Where did he go?" said Sabine as she ran to the cockpit.

"Hey Hera do you know where Ezra is?" asked Sabine as she came in.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Ezra's walking now you can talk to him"

"But where did he go? I can't find him anywhere"

"Well, he did mention that he was going to his folk's place"

"When do you think he'll back?"

"He'll be back soon" smiled Hera

Then Sabine went back to her room and found a note stuck on her door. It read: Sabine if you're looking for me, meet on the roof of the ghost at sunset -Ezra

She saw this note and took it down from her door as she went in. Time had passed and Sabine climbed up to the roof and saw Ezra sitting and staring at the sunset.

"Hey Ezra whatcha doing up here" asked Sabine as she sat down next to him. "I'm just watching the sunset" answered Ezra as he stared at horizon.

"But why?"

"Sabine, I was going to get executed, killed and I would have never seen sunrise or a sunset ever again and now thinking about it I'm so grateful that I'm alive to even see another Lothal sunset and to see you guys again..."

Then a silence passed over the two as they watched the beauty of the horizon. "Ezra, I have to tell you something...something I should've said a long time ago" started Sabine as her cheeks slowly started to go red.

"I...I love..." then without any warning Ezra planted a kiss on her lips interrupting her midsentence. And Sabine felt the soft lips of Ezra's and the wholeness of true love. Then they broke apart and both of them had red cheeks.

"How...How did you know Ezra that I..." Sabine stammered

"Loved me?" finished Ezra "Sabine, the force showed me something while I was in the imperial cell the force gave me a vision...a vision...of you..."

"A...vision...of me?"

"Yah and it showed me a vision of you crying in your room and you...were...crying for me" said Ezra stunned by his own words.

"You saw all that" Sabine said as she turned away with embarrassment

"Wait...wait it's not something to be embarrassed about" said Ezra as he pulled Sabine back towards him "I feel so lucky to have someone who cares about me so much I haven't felt loved in a long time not till you guys came and...Sabine...I...Love...you too" admitted Ezra as his lighting blue eyes stared into her hazel eyes.

Then Sabine pulled Ezra into a kiss and Ezra returned it passionately. Breaking the kiss, Sabine whispered into Ezra's ear "I'm sorry for not giving you a chance"

"It's ok Sabine as long as we're together" Ezra said as he stared into her eyes. Then he pulled something out of his pocket he pulled out two silver rings.

"Sabine I went to my folk's place and got these" showing her the two rings "Here see if this fits your finger" giving her one and she put the ring on her ring finger as it perfectly slipped into place.

"Wow it's beautiful" exclaimed Sabine as she looked at it with awe.

"Were these your parent's?"

"Yah they weren't wearing them...when they were taken away"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's ok, but since they can't use anymore why can't we wear them huh?" As he slipped his own ring on his finger.

"And Since we're always fighting the empire and all, I thought if ever one of us gets captured we can always remember each other with our rings" smiled Ezra

"That's really sweet of you" smiled Sabine as she gave Ezra another passionate kiss. Then Sabine rested her head on Ezra's shoulder as they both watched the sunset together...

**The End.**

**So this is the end of What is Love and this story is now complete...but there's more... I'll be making an epilogue that I'll post on Sunday or Monday which will lead into my newest story which is still in development. I don't know when it'll come out but my epilogue will give a preview of what it might be about and don't worry my stories will be all connected into one universe so this relationship that just blossomed between Ezra and Sabine will be in the new story and #EzraxSabineforever**

**- Jomanthedope**


	14. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

In the dark room in an imperial destroyer. The inquisitor stood with a hologram facing him. And he was on one knee facing the dark man in the hologram.

"Master I regret to inform you that the prisoner has escaped"

"How did this happen inquisitor?" asked a dark voice.

"His rebel comrads helped him escape before we could reach Coruscant"

"The emperor will not be happy with this news, the senate was expecting an execution...and now there is no execution" replied the voice in an angry tone

"Lord Vader we will catch those insurgents I assure you" said the inquisitor trying to find the right words to assure his master

"Inquisitor these insurgents have been elusive for too long...first the master was captured by one of my top commanders and he escaped and now we've captured the Padawan and he also escaped...Inquisitor I think there is a trend here"

"What might that be my Lord"

"That we haven't put our best men on the job"

"I assure you we've sent every man" the inquisitor replied

"Inquisitor, the emperor does not tolerate failure, and he does not tolerate insurgents, we do not want this spark to become a wild fire against the empire" said Vader as he looked solemn as ever.

"Then what will be done my Lord?"

"Inquisitor prepare your men...I will go to Lothal and together we will track down these rebels and the hunt for these insurgents will begin" said Vader's mechanical voice

"In how many days will I expect your arrival?" asked the Inquisitor.

"I will be there in a week in the meanwhile gather your best men, This hunt will be the last one and we will succeed...the emperor is expecting good results from my visit so there will be no mistakes...Do I make myself clear Inquisitor?"

"Yes my Lord" replied the Inquisitor as the hologram faded out.

**That's the epilogue sorry if it was short but it does give hints of what will be in the next story so thanks for all the support and watch out for my next story which might come in a couple of weeks but thanks for all the support **

**May the force be with you **


End file.
